Lisa Garland
Lisa Garland is a character in the Silent Hill series, she is the tritagonist in Silent Hill, the posthumous character in Silent Hill 3, and the deuteragonist in Silent Hill: Origins, and a supporting character in the re-imagining, Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, as well as a cameo in the film adaptation Silent Hill. Biography Lisa Garland was born and raised in the American northwestern town of Silent Hill, and attended Midwich Elementary School as a child. With nursing being her family's tradition, she began her career at Alchemilla Hospital. However, it was here that Lisa became addicted to PTV, a drug being dealt by the hospital's administrator named Doctor Michael Kaufmann, and Silent Hill's resident cult known as The Order. One of Lisa's duties was to take care of a patient, Alessa Gillespie. Alessa was severely burned in a fire as a little girl and fully covered in third/fourth degree burns as a result of her mother Dahlia Gillespie, and her extreme devotion to The Order's religion and their God. Alessa's body was covered in burn wounds which would not heal, and were always oozing blood and pus, requiring frequent bandaging. Lisa did not know what was keeping the girl alive (the Book of Lost Memories reveals Dahlia cast a magical incantation on her daughter, in addition to the God in Alessa's womb protecting her body). The ordeal of constantly replacing the bandages took a toll on Lisa's mental health and sanity. Alessa was hidden in the hospital basement for about seven years. Lisa wanted to leave Alchemilla and quit nursing Alessa because she eventually grew sick of it. However, Kaufmann refused to allow her, and threatened to cut off her supply of PTV, which led to arguing and fighting between the two. He apparently did cut off Lisa's supply, and Lisa apparently began to hallucinate insects and blood and pus flowing from a faucet as a form of withdrawal symptom. ''Silent Hill: Origins'' Lisa appears in the prequel game Silent Hill: Origins, where her role as an informant does not change. When Travis Grady wakes up in the reception area of Alchemilla Hospital, Lisa is by his side and introduces herself as a trainee nurse working in the hospital. Her kindheartedness shows when she persists in asking if Travis is alright. Lisa reveals that Alessa Gillespie had died because of her burns and tells Travis that she has to leave because Dr. Kaufmann has requested to meet with her at Cedar Grove Sanitarium. At the end of the Otherworld sanitarium level, Travis finds Lisa in one of the rooms sitting on a chair with Michael Kaufmann nowhere in sight. Lisa sadly talks about a woman who always waits for her son and when Travis asks who it is, Lisa replies sternly "You KNOW who's in there!", before running off. At the Artaud Theater, Travis finds Lisa sitting on one of the seats in the theater, and she tells Travis that since the door was open and because she loves the theater, she had let herself in. She states that she wants to be an actress, but nursing is her family's tradition. Lisa then playfully flirts with Travis and suddenly backs away, explaining that she was testing out her "acting skills". At the Riverside Motel, the player can see Lisa's red cardigan through a peephole in the Rose suite and hear her giggling. When Travis enters the Rose suite through a hole in the ceiling, he discovers Lisa and Kaufmann buttoning up next to a heart-shaped bed, implying that they had sex and that Travis had disrupted them. Lisa proceeds to leave the room in an irritated huff after saying Travis' name. There is evidence of PTV in the room, meaning that Lisa was hooked on the drug at least 7 years before the events of the first game. ''Silent Hill'' When Harry Mason explores the Otherworld Alchemilla Hospital, he eventually finds Lisa huddled in a room under a table, hiding from the monsters such as the Puppet Nurses and Puppet Doctors. She claims that she has no idea what is happening, explaining that she passed out and when she came to, everything was different. It seems that Lisa is suffering from a severe case of amnesia, apparently not knowing how she blanked out or even about Alessa who she nursed for years. Their conversation is cut short by a siren. When Harry explores the "Other Church" in the Green Lion Antiques shop, he finds himself back in the Otherworld hospital with Lisa, without explanation. Lisa does not act startled when he awakens, claiming he never left and was having a bad dream. When Harry asks Lisa if she knows Dahlia Gillespie, Lisa confirms this and talks about the cult that resides in the town. Lisa says, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling... I'll shut up." and Harry reawakens in the Otherworld antique store. After returning to the hospital in the Otherworld, Harry reunites with Lisa and she is relieved he is here. He asks her how to go to the lake, and Lisa says that there is a water works by Midwich. When Harry asks her if she'd like to come with him, Lisa refrains, saying that she feels like she "isn't supposed" to leave the hospital. Harry then leaves. After Harry explores Lakeside Amusement Park, he wakes up with Lisa over him with her left eye twitching, and he seems to be back in the hospital again. Lisa reveals she explored the basement and saw creepy rooms and tells him she feels like something important happened down there, but she can't quite remember. Frustrated, Lisa begins to have a breakdown and Harry attempts to comfort her, but she runs off after saying he "doesn't understand". In Nowhere, Lisa explains to Harry that she ventured into the basement of the hospital and began to "understand" what is happening. Lisa says she realizes why she's "alive" when "everyone else" is "dead". She says she's not the only one who's still walking around and that she's the "same" as "them", but never noticed it before. What Lisa means by this can be interpreted in many different ways, but there is no definite answer. When she begs Harry to help her, he shoves her back, and Lisa starts bleeding from her head and every orifice. She staggers toward Harry until he runs out of the room. Although she sobs and bangs on the door behind him, Harry is too frightened to let her out and holds the door shut. It's also unknown if she "dies" here, or if she transforms into to a monster. Harry may reenter the room where Lisa was if the player wishes, only to find that she is mysteriously gone despite there seemingly being exits, implying she has been caught in the Otherworld. On the floor is a diary that wasn't there before; in it, Lisa writes that she can't stand being alone with "that patient" (Alessa) in the basement any more and is going to tell "the doctor" (Kaufmann) that she wants to quit. A cryptic video tape which Harry found earlier can now be played if he inserts it into a VCR. The tape recording shows Lisa covering her face with her hands, pleading with an unseen figure (presumably Kaufmann) and promising she "won't tell a soul". This video tape may have been blackmail against Lisa. Lisa does not appear again until the end of the game. If the conditions for earning either the Good or Good+ endings are met, she appears after defeating the Incubus; just as Kaufmann is about to escape, a bloodied (possibly undead or zombie) Lisa rises through the floor and drags the horrified Kaufmann down into the pit she came from, presumably killing him. Silent Hill 3 In Brookhaven Hospital, upon examining a Seal of Metatron, the same videotape clip Harry saw of Lisa wondering what was keeping Alessa alive is seen by Heather Mason, the reincarnation of Alessa/Cheryl. She remembers Lisa faintly, and is grateful for her care, going so far as to call Lisa's care "heavenly" after the flashback. It is unknown if Ito is referring to simply the videotape or the Brookhaven Nurse, but it seems to be the latter. In the chapel, Heather can find bloody footprints and crying. The first time leads to an angel painting and the second time leads to Alessa's sickroom. It can be speculated this is Lisa's ghost or spirit leading Heather in the right direction. Lisa may be trapped in a Full Circle, stuck in Silent Hill and its Otherworld. Lisa's fate is left unknown since in the Good ending of Silent Hill 3, Heather is able to shift the Otherworld back to the Real World in Lakeside Amusement Park, perhaps suggesting Lisa's spirit was granted peace as well. However, it is unknown if Lisa's presence still lingers in the town or was granted peace after Heather had left. Gallery Lisa2.jpg|Lisa carrying a tray. Originslisa.png|Full body. Lisa3.png|Portrait. Sh1_art_char_31.jpg|Lisa smiling. Lisasitting.png|Lisa in Alchemilla Hospital. HelloNurse!.jpg|Lisa in the joke ending of Book of Memories. Gallery014.jpg|Fanart. Tumblr_ls7hpxxsvk1r1p6ffo1_1280.gif|Fanart. 63d1590d03932b9ba7f75ff474ff4177.jpg|Fanart. LISA.jpg Trivia *Alessa may have misinterpreted Lisa's care as actual affection, something she desperately wanted, having never received any from her mother. This might be the reason why Lisa retains her human form and individuality during the events of Silent Hill. *A misconception is that Michael Kaufmann murdered her prior to the events of the first game, however, there is no evidence anywhere in the series factually stating this. Masahiro Ito stated that he believed Lisa might have instead died of an overdose caused by the PTV that Kaufmann provided. **As stated by the creator, Lisa's maiden name came from the young actress Judy Garland of The Wizard of Oz fame, who, very coincidentally, died of a drug overdose. *A misconception is that the Lisa who Harry meets in Silent Hill is either a manifestation or illusion of a real Lisa who believes she is the real Lisa, a ghost, not real, or has been dead the entire time. However, there is no evidence or proof factually stating this, only interpretation. It is possible that the Lisa in Silent Hill is the real Lisa who was dragged into the Otherworld by Alessa and suffering from severe amnesia. *Lisa's status should not be mistaken as "deceased". When she encounters Harry, she bleeds, but this does not necessarily prove she is dying or dead since if the player continues the game, she attacks Kaufmann later. Whether or not she is deceased, a zombie, or merely alive but covered in blood at this point is unknown. It is possible she is still "alive" in a way, but trapped under the town's power. *Masahiro Ito once said he thought Lisa was "very close to a ghost, I think". However, Masahiro Ito isn't Keiichiro Toyama who wrote the first Silent Hill. *While exploring Nowhere (a realm of Alessa's manifested memories), Harry may find a rather random bag of jellybean with no explanation why they are there. The jellybeans are located beside a room where Harry may watch Lisa's video tape. It can be theorized that Lisa may have given Alessa jellybeans to cheer her up. Further evidence of this is that the jellybeans are apparently located in a "basement" area near Alessa's room, and the rest of the nurses were under strict orders to never enter the basement, excluding Lisa. *In the novelization (not Cage of Cradle where she isn't depicted like a Puppet Nurse), Lisa is depicted being infected by a parasite, like the Puppet Nurses. However, the canonicity of the novel is debatable. **It seems that the parasite is weak to Aglaophotis, which is shown to completely reverse the parasite's effects on Puppet Cybil Bennett. It is also implied that Aglaophotis is also made from White Claudia, suggesting White Claudia may be the ingredient which attacks the parasite. PTV is produced from White Claudia as well, which may be the reason Lisa did not transform as soon as her co-workers if she was infected by the parasite. *According to Sam Barlow, Lisa was most likely between the age of 16-17 during the events of Silent Hill: Origins. The youngest someone can be a trainee nurse in the state of Maine is 16. *In Silent Hill 3, Lisa's voice in the Brookhaven scene is removed in the PC version, while it is present in the PS2 version. In the HD Collection version, it is re-dubbed with another unknown voice actress. *The reason for her lack of voice in the PC version is probably because it was released after the PS2 version, and Konami/Team Silent didn't notify Thessaly Lerner. Lerner's agent also sued Konami and Lerner won a mini-settlement. *Throughout Silent Hill 3, there is framed imagery of a mouth, which looks similar to Lisa but it is unknown if it is Lisa's smile. Ito confirmed that the mouth represents Alessa's insanity "shrieking from her heart". *In Silent Hill 4: The Room, there is a character named Steve Garland. However, it is unknown if he is related to Lisa. *In the original Silent Hill, Lisa wears a badge on her white dress and a wraparound on her arm with "SP" on it, which is believed to stand for "Specialist Practitioner." In Silent Hill: Origins, Lisa wears a badge with "LPN" on it, which stands for "Licensed Practical Nurse." *Despite Lisa not being a major character in the series, she is the most recurring character in the series, appearing in five games: Silent Hill, Silent Hill: Play Novel, Silent Hill 3, Silent Hill: Origins, Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, and Silent Hill: Book of Memories, and in one comic: Cage of Cradle, as well as in the Silent Hill film. Her role as a nurse and caregiver always remain intact throughout each incarnation. *''Silent Hill'' film director Christopher Gans stated in an interview that he wanted to explore Lisa's story in a sequel to the first film, however, the sequel was handed to Michael J. Bassett when Gans backed out of the project, and Lisa was not included. Category:Silent Hill Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Horror Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Undead Category:Supporters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Addicts Category:Posthumous Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Female Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Liars Category:Chaotic Good Category:In Love Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Healers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sophisticated Category:Animal Kindness Category:Selfless Category:False Antagonist Category:Non-Action